gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Got Protection?
Got Protection? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Marty Jay Williams from his trailer in Little Havana, Vice City. The mission becomes available after completing O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?. Mission Victor goes by Marty's trailer looking for more work and is confronted by a member of the Trailer Park Mafia. Victor retaliates before Marty reminds him that he is in charge. Marty tells Victor that his girls have been having trouble with the Cholos gang, unhappy that they lost their brothel. Victor goes to the brothel and is attacked by the Cholos who say that some prostitutes are going to be killed. Victor commandeers a four dour vehicle and drives to a prostitute under attack from two Cholo gang members. She gets into the car and begins shooting at the Cholo gang members. Victor gets to and rescues the second prostitute, who also begins to shoot at the Cholo Sabres that begin to chase Victor. Victor drives to and rescues a third prostitute before returning to the brothel. Script Marty Jay Williams: Oh, here he is, tough boy! The big man. Trailer Park Mafia Gang Member #1: How high can you jump boy? Victor Vance: Boy? Oh, you're pretty tough, you inbred piece of white trash. Why don't you come down here and ask me that again, huh? Trailer Park Mafia Gang Member #1: I ain't scared of you. Victor Vance: Oh yeah? Then why is your voice cracking - boy? Marty Jay Williams: Alright, alright, enough. Will you stop disturbing the god damn neighbors with this bullshit. I pay you to help me, not to argue, you hear. Victor Vance: Loud and clear... Boss. Marty Jay Williams: Good. Now, we got some problems with them Cholos - they been threatening my girls. I want you to teach them some respect. Anyway, I told em, you bring her over to me. I don't care if she's fourteen, I like her boobs. (Victor drives to the Marty's brothel in Little Haiti). Cholo #1: You start with us, we gonna finish you! All your street-walkers are gonna die. No one messes with the Cholo! (Victor drives to a prostitute to rescue her from the Cholos). Victor Vance: Let's get you out of here! This is no place for a lady... Prostitute #1: Relax. We've got more than rubbers for protection... (Victor drives to a second prostitute to rescue her from the Cholos). Victor Vance: C'mon! Let's go. (Victor drives to a third prostitute, whilst avoiding a Cholo attack, to rescue her from the Cholos). Victor Vance: Over here! Quick! (Victor drives back to the brothel). Prostitute #2: That was fun. Baby, you're incredible. Victor Vance: Just glad to be of service, ladies. Take it easy girls. Look after yourselves out there. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $500. External Link * Got Protection? mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories